1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal serial bus (USB) cable connector assembly having a physical resistor so arranged as to efficiently utilize space of cable end connectors thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2016/0276789 discloses a cable connector assembly that may be used in a USB Type C to USB Type B cable assembly or to Type A receptacle adaptor situation where a ground terminal soldering leg and a detection terminal soldering leg are soldered with a resistor. Or it may be used in a USB Type A to USB Type C cable assembly or a USB Type B receptacle to USB Type C adaptor situation where a power terminal soldering leg and a detection terminal soldering leg are soldered with a resistor.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0372429 discloses a resistor included in a cable connector assembly, i.e., either in Type C or Type A, or in an external apparatus connected through its cable.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2017/0005447 discloses a connecting device comprising a first connector having a first pin row, a second connector having a second pin row, a data line connecting a data pin of the first pin row and a data pin of the second pin row; and a recognition line connecting a power pin of the first pin row and a recognition pin of the second pin row through a physical element. The first connector may correspond to one of USB type A, USB type B, and USB type micro B; the second connector may correspond to USB type C. The physical element may comprise a resistor. The recognition pin may be a channel configuration (CC) pin based on USB 3.1 standard.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2017/0033513 discloses a connecting device that may include a first connector, a second connector, a cable part between the first and second connectors, and a switching circuit connected to a recognition pin (e.g., a designated CC1 pin in the first connector). The switching circuit may include a switching part, a pull-down resistor, and a pull-up resistor.
A cable connector assembly having an improved arrangement of a physical resistor in a cable end connector thereof is desired.